minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Arrival of the Unknown
Russell here. If you are reading this, I've made contact. He's coming for me. He's not us. 54 68 65 79 20 61 72 65 20 6e 6f 74 20 68 75 6d 61 6e 73 20 6e 6f 72 20 61 6e 69 6d 61 6c 73 20 a a a 4b 69 6c 6c 65 72 73 20 61 72 65 20 74 68 65 6d Arrival So it started off when I was in a multiplayer server named "FuturePolis" where there are futuristic buildings and stuff like that. I was the only one online. It was raining, and I was walking alone in the giant sidewalks. Right when I turned I ran smack into another player, but he had no name tag! I don't even know if you can enter a server with an invalid skin AND without the "user joined the game" message. His skin was a robot, but his left leg and arm were corrupted. He was kind of like a normal person at the start. How'd you get in here like that I'm asking < >Human? What the hell < >No need about anger < >You are not alone Me? < >I will kill you Dude you're creeping me out < >Apologies. I'm pretty annoyed with this bullcrap, so I left him and walked on the opposite side of the sidewalk. < >I'm sure we are not bullcrap How'd he know that?!? Look I know who you are. You're just an 7 year old retard < >Measure your words carefully Cuz you might not like them? < >No And suddenly he turned into a WHOLE different person, spamming the chat and almost destroying the entire server. < >Asususjdjwuwygwvqgwhsuddisijaaj Stop spamming retard! < >AHAHAHAHAHAAAAHHAHAHAAHAHAHA < >Aixhsysyxuzgsyquqowowknzzoapapskdichcbcnxjkhsvmakedjwiwisisuhshdndsiaoahbgcujabcns I'll ban you if you keep this up < >Youkskajsydydjsoaaiyshsissoaiuahacantsksjsjsjsjsjsbanisissiaiajajajjamekakksjhshsh And so I banned him, but right then he joined back! And he was different. < > WHY < > WHY < > I CAME IN PEACE You just freakin spammed < > WHY DID YOU BAN ME Theze nuts you are too stupid to know it < > WHY < > WHYYY < > I WILL KILL YOU < >I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOUR WELL GROOMED FACE OFF < >YOU MANIAC PYSCHOPATH PIEHOLE Now this guy is turning insane, his sanity is cracked. So I don't know if Im supposed to be still here. Stop you pyscho < >I'M COMING TO RIP YOUR FACE OFF < >YOUR FLESH YOUR HEAD YOUR LEGS YOUR FREAKIN SOUL And just then I got affected by blindness, and I couldn't see clearly. < >IM HERE YOU FREAKIN RETARD YOU ARE DEAD PYSCHO Then the robot skinned player ran straight at me, and Minecraft crashed. The lights were out, and it was raining on real life. 3 blocks away I could hear sirens... it's strange. It sounds like police cars. Yeah... I think it is... I can see the red and blue lights! I looked over the window, and I saw the police coming for my house. Just when I was about to head downstairs and told the police what brang them here, I came face to face with a tall man, who was hooded and was holding a knife. I backed away slowly as he slowly walked to me. "Remember me?" He whispered to me. I gasped and tried to run away, but he grabbed my hand and took off his hood. His face was pure white, and he had no pupils, only green iris. He took out his knife and covered my mouth. "You banned me," He said, before he plugged the knife into my stomach... Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Servers